Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style)
The World of 1955's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bill - Yogi-Bear *Newborn Riley - Togepi (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style) - Bubbles We Should Cry *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style) - Good Luck Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style): Love-a-Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (The World of 1955 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Turnabout.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Good-luck-bear-care-bears-family-3.jpg|Good Luck Bear as Fear Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Riley Andersen Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:The World of 1955 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG